La Fusion
by ClaralexCullen
Summary: Bella, 26 ans, avocate dans un cabinet à Seattle, associée à Jacob Black. Edward, 29, avocat lui aussi, a monté son cabinet avec Riley Biers. Chacun a un passé et des secrets que l'autre devra découvrir. Tout commence un 29 mars lorsqu'Edward va sauver Bella d'un inconnu dans un hôtel à Chicago...
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Prologue : **

Isabella Marie Swan, plus connue sous le nom de Bella, avait 26 ans et était d'origine de Forks, petite ville de l'état de Washington. Son père, Charlie Swan, était le chef de police de Forks et sa mère était mère au foyer, s'occupant de sa fille unique depuis sa naissance.

Depuis quelques mois, Bella avait emménagé dans un petit appartement à Seattle sur le même palier que sa meilleure amie, Angéla et son petit ami du lycée, Ben. Angela et Bella se connaissait depuis la maternelle et ne s'étaient jamais quittées depuis. Elles n'avaient donc aucun secret entre elles.

Bella fit ses études de droit à Port Angeles et trouva rapidement un poste d'avocat dans un cabinet de Seattle, associé à Jacob Black. Angela était éditrice de livres pour enfants et Ben était journaliste.

Edward Anthony Cullen, d'origine de Chicago, habitait Seattle depuis une dizaine d'année avec sa famille. Le père d'Edward, Carlisle, était médecin à l'hôpital de Seattle et sa mère, Esmée était décoratrice d'intérieur. Son frère aîné, Emmett, était le patron du bar le « Cullen's bar » dans le centre de Seattle et était marié à la belle blonde, Rosalie Hale qui était institutrice dans une école maternelle. Sa sœur jumelle, Alice, avait monté sa propre boite de stylisme après s'être fait exploité dans une grande marque de couture et son fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, était psychologue.

Edward exerçait le métier d'avocat depuis cinq ans et après avoir eu quelques problèmes avec son ancien patron, il décida de monter son propre cabinet avec un autre avocat de sa même promotion, Riley Biers mais chacun avait leur juridiction. Le cabinet avait quelques difficultés, n'ayant pas assez de clients mais arrivait à ne pas avoir de dettes à la fin du mois.

Côté personnel, Edward était célibataire et n'avait pas le temps pour une petite-amie, prenant trop de temps pour son cabinet et ses différentes affaires en dehors de son cabinet. En effet, la fratrie Cullen avait un autre boulot en plus du leur mais lequel ? A vous de le deviner !

Bella et ses meilleurs amis décidèrent de passer quelques jours à Chicago pour se reposer et oublier la vie quotidienne. Ils réservèrent un hôtel dans le centre-ville et fit un programme de leur quatre jour.

Edward et sa famille furent à Chicago pour la semaine ayant une affaire personnelle à régler.

Nous étions le 29 mars 2011 et la vie de chacun allait être chamboulé pour toujours…


	2. Chapter 2 : Chicago

**Chapitre 1 : Chicago**

Point de vue Bella :

Bella, Angéla et Ben étaient à l'aéroport pour partir à Chicago. Bien sûr, avec la malchance habituelle de Bella, elle avait sonné lors du passage au contrôle. Cela ne pouvait arriver qu'à elle et bien sûr, le couple d'amoureux rigolait, Bella non. Cette dernière était stressée, elle n'avait jamais aimé prendre l'avion depuis petite malgré les calmants qu'elle prenait. Malheureusement, le trajet entre Seattle et Chicago était bien trop court pour prendre quelque chose, sinon elle aurait été amorphe toute la journée. Dans l'avion, Bella observait ses amis qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux mais une part d'elle les enviait. Elle aurait aimé rencontrer un garçon comme Ben mais elle était bien trop occupée par son boulot pour se préoccuper d'un éventuel petit-ami. Bien sûr, elle souhaitait fonder sa propre famille mais seulement dans quelques années.

Les trois amis arrivaient à l'hôtel et chacun allait dans leur chambre pour se retrouver ensuite pour le dîner. Les deux soirs suivants, Bella préférait laisser un peu d'espace au couple et restait lire un livre dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, Bella décida de boire un verre au bar de l'hôtel pour se changer un peu les idées. Elle venait d'apprendre par téléphone que ses parents divorçaient après vingt ans de mariage. Pour elle, c'était le couple où elle devait prendre exemple. D'après son père, Renée avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et avait besoin de bouger de Forks car elle en avait marre de rester à la maison toute la journée à ne rien faire. Bella comprenait un petit peu sa mère mais était réellement triste pour son père qui allait se retrouver seul avec comme seul occupation, son travail.

« - Salut Beauté, je peux t'offrir un verre ? »

Bella sortit de ses pensées et dévisagea l'homme qui s'était installé à côté d'elle. Ce dernier la regarda de manière perverse ce qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

« - Je ne m'appelle pas « Beauté » et mon verre me suffit, merci.

- Allez, une aussi jolie jeune femme ne peut pas rester seule au bar ! Je te propose juste un verre en charmante compagnie, répondit l'inconnu.

- Non merci et comme dit un dicton « mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné »,

- Mais…

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée, il faut te le dire en quelle langue ? » Interrompit un autre homme, situé derrière Bella.

Après quelques insultes de la part de l'homme éméché, il partit en marmonnant encore des insultes. Quand à Bella, elle était bien incapable de parler face à la beauté de son « sauveur ». Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de parler devant des tas de personnes en plaidant au tribunal mais en ce moment-même, elle était fascinée par le dieu grec qui lui souriait. Malgré tout, elle avait entendu quelques bribes de la conversation entre les deux hommes et elle avait cru comprendre que le bel homme s'était fait passé pour son fiancé ce qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde.

« - Je peux ? Demanda l'homme pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- euh… oui bien sûr, bafouilla-t-elle. Vous serez toujours meilleure compagnie que l'autre ivrogne qui voulait me foutre dans son lit.

- Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas ma méthode de drague ? Rigola-t-il. Sauver les jeunes femmes en détresse pour mieux les mettre de mon lit. »

Bella le regarda dans les yeux mais détourna rapidement les yeux, trop timide et rougissante.

« - Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ? Questionna-t-il

- Bella

- C'est un très joli prénom pour une jolie femme. Des origines italiennes ?

- Ma grand-mère était italienne. »

Edward continua à poser des questions sur la vie de Bella et c'était réciproque. Bella apprit donc qu'Edward était d'origine de Chicago mais n'habitait pas ici et était en voyage d'affaire jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle sut son âge, le nombre de frère et sœur qu'il avait mais ne sut rien à propos de son métier.

Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent jusqu'à une heure du matin mais décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Etant un homme galant, Edward raccompagna Bella à sa chambre mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de se quitter.

« - Tu veux venir boire un dernier verre ? Demanda Bella avec espoir.

- C'est gentil mais il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, j'ai un rendez-vous tôt demain matin et j'ai besoin de revoir quelques infos avant.

- Je compris, sourit Bella, déçue. Bonne nuit Edward, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer et encore merci de m'avoir sauvé d'un pervers.

- Moi aussi Bella, c'était une très bonne soirée, » répondit-il.

Edward l'embrassa sur la joue mais cette dernière voulait plus alors avant qu'il ne s'écarte, Bella décala sa tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fût un tendre baiser mais Bella préféra se dégager avant qu'Edward ne la repousse de lui-même et qu'elle regrette son geste. Elle baissa la tête mais avant même pouvoir se retourner, Edward mit sa main sur sa joue pour lui relever sa tête et l'embrassa un peu plus sauvagement que le précédent baiser. Ne s'y attendant pas, Bella recula jusqu'à être collé contre le mur. Reprenant vite ses esprits, elle mit sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et approfondit le baiser et aucun des deux ne se firent prier pour passer leur langue dans la bouche de l'autre. A la fin du baiser, les deux étaient à bout de souffle, aucun ne parlait et n'osait ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas perdre cette connexion entre les deux corps. Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin et Edward se décolla pour reculer d'un pas.

« - Je suis désolé mais il est préférable que je parte avant que l'on regrette tous les deux quelque chose, c'est mieux pour nous deux »

Bella ne répondit rien, trop secouée par les différentes émotions qui passaient à travers son corps depuis quelques minutes. Ce fût le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie et le plus intense. Elle ne réagit pas quand il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur son front et partit sans un dernier mot.

Bella n'oubliera jamais ce baiser, elle en était certaine.

Pendant le reste du séjour, Bella était dans ses pensées et ne voulut rien dire à Angela, voulant garder le plus de temps pour elle. Comme si ce souvenir de ce baiser allait disparaitre si elle lui racontait.

En rentrant à Seattle, Bella se fit une promesse : Oublier ce baiser et ce jeune homme aux yeux verts…

Point de vue Edward :

Comment peut-on oublier ses yeux chocolat ? Et ses lèvres ? De vraies gourmandises.

« - 'lice, quand tu as rencontré Jazz, tu as eu le coup de foudre ? Demanda Edward alors qu'il jouait du piano.

- Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit Alice qui dessinait des robes à côté de lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward vit Alice faire les grands yeux en tournant la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sa sœur jumelle avait compris, il ne pouvait pas lui cacher grand-chose de toute façon, elle l'aurait deviné à un moment ou un autre.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! Cria Alice. Je la connais ?

- Non, je l'ai rencontré un soir à Chicago la semaine dernière.

- Je comprends mieux ton état depuis notre retour, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi ! Dit-elle sérieusement. Mon frère est amoureux ! J'ai bien cru que cela n'arriverait jamais !

- De toute façon, même si tu as raison sur les sentiments que je peux avoir pour Bella, il faut que je l'oubli. Je ne sais rien d'elle, seulement son prénom. On a très peu parlé de nos vies personnelles ou seulement des choses futiles. Je n'ai ni son numéro de téléphone ou son nom de famille. Je ne la reverrai jamais et il faut que je me fasse une raison.

- C'est un très joli prénom Bella.

- Tu l'aurais vu… elle est magnifique et c'est un appel à la chair cette femme ! Rien que son baiser était si différent de ceux que j'ai pu avoir avec d'autres femmes.

- J'aurais bien aimé la connaître ! Je suis sûre qu'on aurait été de très grandes amies !

- J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous, Lili. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toutes les remarques de la famille. »

Alice promit de ne rien dire et était heureuse que son frère est rencontré l'amour. Quant à Edward, il se promit d'essayer d'oublier ce doux visage…


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Divorce

**Coucou !  
**

**Désolée de ne pas avoir publiée hier mais je suis malade donc je n'étais pas en état hier ...  
**

**Merci pour vos revieuws et les personnes qui suivent ma fiction !  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous.  
**

**ClaralexCullen  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le Divorce Swan**

Point de vue Bella :

Un mois était passé depuis le séjour de Bella à Chicago. La jeune femme avait repris son train de vie quotidien. Pendant ce mois, Renée et Charlie lancèrent une procédure de divorce, voulant en finir au plus vite. Bella, voulant rester neutre, demanda à Leah, de s'en occuper. Mais ne pouvant pas faire dans la simplicité, Chaque partie dut prendre un avocat pour devoir passer devant un juge. Le couple ne pouvait pas faire une entente cordiale. Charlie ne supportait pas la situation et ne voulait pas partager ses biens avec une femme qui le laissait tomber pour un autre homme. Leah s'occuper de la partie de Charlie Swan mais Renée prit un avocat que ne connaissait pas Bella, un certain Riley Biers.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligée de prendre une journée pour venir, Bella, dit Charlie, devant la salle de tribunal.

- Vous êtes mes parents, je me dois d'être présente aujourd'hui pour vous deux, c'est normal, » répondit Bella

Renée arriva quelques minutes plus tard, assez enjouée pour une journée comme celle-ci. Elle était suivie de deux hommes : l'un était en toge, Bella supposa que c'était Maitre Biers et le deuxième devait être le nouvel homme de sa mère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bella trouvait qu'elle exagérait d'amener cet homme alors que Charlie était là et que cela ne le concernait pas mais c'était sa mère, avec son caractère extraverti.

Le procès passa rapidement. Charlie pouvait garder la maison de Forks et le couple partageait la moitié des biens. Bella trouvait que sa mère s'en était plutôt bien sortie et que son avocat avait fait un bon travail.

Renée proposa à sa fille d'aller boire un verre pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Phil. Bella n'avait pas très envie d'y aller et laisser seule son père mais ce dernier lui dit de ne pas s'en faire pour lui alors elle accepta.

« - Oui, Ed ? Répondit Maître Biers à son téléphone.

- …

- Non, je viens de terminer mon audience mais on peut se retrouver au bar d'Emmett, si ça te va ! »

Ne voulant pas écouter plus, Bella sortie du palais de justice et rejoins sa mère ainsi que Leah.

« _ Je vous propose d'aller dans un bar tout près d'ici, c'est le bar du frère de mon associé avec qui j'ai rendez-vous. Cela nous permettrait de faire plus ample connaissance avec nos chères consœurs, » proposa Maître Biers avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Leah et Bella se regardèrent, un petit gênée, mais elles n'eurent même pas le temps de répondre que Renée accepta avec un grand sourire.

Le bar où il se dirigeait s'appelait le « Cullen's Bar ». Ce bar ouvrait à partir de 18h.

« - On est fermé ! Cria l'homme assis de dos près du bar. Oh Riley ! » Dit-il en se retournant.

L'homme en question était immense, une armoire à glace, brun aux yeux marrons.

« - Salut Emmett ! Je te présente ma cliente, Renée Swan, ainsi que son ami, Phil Dwyer, accompagnée de sa fille, Maître Isabella Swan et son avocate, Leah Clearwater. Sinon, tu nous offres un café en attendant que ton frère arrive ?

- Oui ! Installez-vous et au fait, moi, c'est Emmett Cullen, gérant de ce merveilleux bar ! »

Cet Emmett Cullen avait l'air marrant et gentil mais elle ne sentait pas à l'aise dans ce bar, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir. Elle discuta un peu avec sa mère qu'elle n'allait plus beaucoup voir maintenant qu'elle sortait avec un joueur de baseball professionnel. Renée voulait le suivre. Et aussi Riley Biers qui, à son grand étonnement, avait l'air très gentil et pas du tout un dragueur.

Leah reçue un coup de fil de Jacob qui demandait de rentrer au cabinet rapidement à cause d'une petite urgence. Bella et Leah s'excusèrent auprès des autres puis s'en allèrent rejoindre leur cabinet.

Point de vue Edward :

Le rendez-vous d'Edward ce matin avait été annulé à la dernière minute. Ce dernier était furieux, ayant l'impression de perdre son temps. Il appela Riley pour voir où il en était et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au bar d'Emmett.

Lorsqu'Edward arriva, il vit Riley et Emmett, assis sur une des banquettes du bar à discuter.

« - Salut vous deux ! dit-il en s'approchant.

- Salut Frérot ! Répondit Emmett.

- Tu viens de rater deux belles jeunes femmes ! S'exclama Riley.

- Tu n'es pas censé être fermé ? Demanda Edward à Emmett, perdu.

- Si, mais c'était la partie adverse à mon procès et l'une d'elle était la fille de ma cliente. Elles sont toutes les deux avocates à Seattle, Répondit Riley. Je voulais que tu les rencontres mais elles devaient retourner à leur cabinet pour une urgence. Crois-moi, la petite brune, j'en ferai bien mon goûter ! »

Edward rigola à sa phrase. Les deux hommes se complétaient bien sur ce plan. Autant dragueur l'un que l'autre et aucun des deux ne voulaient de relation sérieuse car il n'avait pas le temps avec leur boulot mais une jolie femme dans son lit de temps en temps, ça ne faisait pas de mal.

« - tu as son numéro ? Demanda Edward.

- non mais je connais le nom de son cabinet ! Elle est associée à Maître Black, tu le connais, non ?

- oui, j'étais à la fac avec lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait monté son cabinet à Seattle. Ça serait sympa de le revoir.

- J'organise ça ! Sourit Riley. Ça me donnera l'occasion de revoir ma bellissima ! »

Edward était plutôt curieux de rencontrer la jeune femme qui avait fait tourner la tête de ce pauvre Riley.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le Bar

**Coucou les filles !  
**

**J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
**

**Pour répondre à vos quelques reviews :  
**

**En effet, entre Riley et Edward, cela risque d'être un peu tendu mais l'un des deux va bien céder ;)  
**

**PetitLutin29 : Haha le secret d'Edward :D. Petit à petit, je vous donnerai quelques indices mais vous devrez encore attendre quelques chapitres pour attendre la révélation ! Je suis sadique sur les bords XD  
**

**Petite rencontre Edward / Bella dans ce chapitre !  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous et rendez-vous en bas.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le Bar**

Point de vue Edward :

Depuis une semaine, Edward bossait d'arrache-pied pour avoir des clients. Il avait très peu vu sa famille et les seules personnes qu'il voyait étaient Riley et sa secrétaire, Tanya.

Lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte, Edward releva la tête de son dossier pour savoir qui pouvait l'interrompre.

« - Je te dérange ? Demanda Riley en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Non, vas-y, tu peux venir. Je relisais le dossier de Mr Henry.

- ça te dise qu'on aille boire un verre pour se changer les idées ? On est vendredi soir et on a bossé toute la semaine ! »

Edward réfléchit au boulot qu'il lui restait à faire mais il répondit par un « pourquoi pas », ce qui fit rire Riley.

« - ça tombe bien car j'ai invité quelques amis ! » Rigola Riley.

Edward soupira en apprenant cette nouvelle. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les fréquentations de son associé et ami. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il suivit Riley.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le bar était déjà bondé mais Riley connaissait le videur donc ils n'eurent pas à faire la queue.

« - Viens, suis moi, mes amies sont là-bas ! » Cria Riley.

Quand ils approchèrent de la table, Edward reconnu tout de suite son ancien ami de la fac, Jacob Black.

« - J'en reviens pas ! Edward Cullen, qui l'aurait cru ?! Rigola Jacob en se levant pour le saluer.

- En chair et en os ! Alors Black ? Tu viens me faire de la concurrence sur mon territoire ? Répondit sérieusement Edward.

- Ton territoire ? La blague ! Autant le mien que le tien, s'exclama Jacob.

- Jake, tu ne nous présentes pas à ton ami ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Edward vit enfin les autres qui accompagnaient Jacob. Ce dernier lui présenta la jeune fille qui avait parlé, Leah Clearwater ainsi que son frère Seth. Mais son regard fût vite porté sur la jeune femme d'à côté. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaitre, l'ayant dans la tête depuis quelque temps maintenant. Avant même que Jacob lui présenta, il le dit lui-même :

« - Bella…, » dit-il doucement en la fixant, ne pouvant plus bouger.

Edward remarqua qu'elle le regardait de la même manière que lui et qu'aucun des deux n'avait envie d'interrompre la conversation mais il le fallut pour ne pas paraitre suspect auprès des autres.

« - Salut Edward…, murmura-t-elle en ayant un petit sourire.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Questionna Riley, sentant qu'il n'allait pas conclure ce soir.

- C'est une trop longue histoire à raconter maintenant mais oui, nous nous connaissons, » répondit Edward, encore sous le choc.

Voulant rattraper le temps perdu, Jacob lui posa pleins de questions sur ce qu'il devenait mais Edward avait les yeux rivés sur Bella qui parlait avec Riley.

Edward comprit rapidement que la jeune femme dont Riley parlait au bar d'Emmett était Bella et qu'il voulait l'avoir dans son lit comme une autre fille. Mais Edward ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela et devait trouver un moyen pour que son ami n'arriva pas à ses fins sauf si Bella était réellement intéressée par lui alors il laisserait faire.

Riley invita Bella à danser mais celle-ci refusa, ne voulant pas danser. Edward sourit voyant Riley ramer désespérément avec Bella. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

« - Edward ! Cria une voix de jeune femme qui arriva vers lui. Quelle coïncidence de se retrouver au même endroit ! »

Tanya… Toujours là au moment où il ne fallait pas.

« - Bonsoir Tanya, dit Edward sèchement.

- Tu veux venir danser ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix criarde.

- Non, merci, je suis très bien assis.

- Oh allez ! C'est le week-end, supplia-t-elle.

- Vas-y Edward, ça te changera ! » Rigola Riley.

Edward lui jeta un regard noir mais il savait une chose. Si Riley intervenait, c'était qu'il avait peur qu'il lui fit de l'ombre pour Bella.

« - Même Riley est d'accord avec moi, Allez Edward ! Dit Tanya en lui prenant la main.

- Ecoute Tanya, je vais être très clair avec toi, je ne veux pas danser avec toi. Tu es ma secrétaire, je suis ton patron alors restons professionnel. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser avec mes amis, ça serait gentil, Répondit-il en reprenant sa main.

- Tu étais pourtant bien content de me trouver quand tu voulais baiser. Je ne suis pas une pute ! » Cria furieusement Tanya avant de repartir.

Edward entendit Riley et Jacob rirent mais il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer et n'osait pas regarder Bella. Quand il le fit, il vit qu'elle avait les yeux baissés et un air triste sur le visage.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard sur elle, Bella releva les yeux pour le regarder. Edward essaya de lui demander pardon à travers son regard mais il ne savait pas si elle comprenait.

Quelques temps après, Edward vit Bella se lever et s'excuser auprès d'eux mais elle était fatiguée et voulait rentrer chez elle. Edward crut devenir fou quand Riley proposa de la raccompagner mais avec soulagement, celle-ci refusa, voulant rentrer seule.

Edward le regarda partir, impuissant et figé. Il était incapable de la rattraper, trop honteux de ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya. Et puis, il ne piquait jamais les filles des autres…

Le lendemain :

Edward se réveilla avec un marteau dans la tête. Il ne se rappela plus de sa soirée d'hier et ne savait pas du tout comment il était rentré hier soir. Sûrement en taxi.

Il regarda le réveil et vit 14h de l'après-midi. Après un bon coup de pied dans les fesses, Edward mit un jogging, prit son IPod et alla courir dans le parc à côté de chez lui pour essayer de faire passer le mal de tête.

Petit à petit, la soirée d'hier soir lui revenait en tête et s'en voulait de sa réaction vis-à-vis de Bella.

En rentrant chez lui, il vit sa sœur, Alice, assise sur son canapé en train de lire un magazine de mode.

« - Salut petite-sœur, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu cette semaine. Et à voir ta tête, tu as encore fais la fête hier soir !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, 'lice, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Raconte-moi ! Sourit-elle.

- Je suis sorti avec Riley hier soir et j'ai revenu un ancien ami de fac, Jacob Black qui était accompagné de trois personnes dont Bella…, souffla-t-il.

- Bella… ?! Ta Bella ?! S'exclama Alice.

- Ce n'est pas ma Bella, Lili mais oui, c'est elle. Mais j'ai fait le con et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

- Qu'as-tu fait ? Questionna-t-elle, s'attendant au pire venant de son frère.

- Déjà, Tanya est arrivée et elle m'a demandé de danser avec elle, j'ai refusé en lui disant que j'étais son patron. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'elle me sorte que je la trouvais bien quand j'avais besoin d'elle pour baiser. J'avais honte. Et ensuite, elle est partie en prétextant d'être fatiguer et je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai rien fait pour la rattraper, au lieu de cela, j'ai bu jusqu'à ne plus m'en souvenir.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Cria Alice.

- Ce n'est pas tout, Riley a des vues sur elle et ça fait une semaine qu'il essaye de l'avoir dans son lit… »

Edward ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé pour une fille. Il n'agissait pas de la même manière que d'habitude mais Bella n'était pas n'importe quelle fille. C'était la femme aux yeux chocolat qui l'avait envouté en quelques secondes. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'aucune autre femme n'avait sur lui. Il était indéniablement attiré vers elle et il ne pouvait pas laisser Riley passer devant lui.

Point de vue Bella :

Bella n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait revu Edward, l'homme qui hantait toutes ses nuits depuis Chicago. Elle avait tant désiré le revoir et voilà que son vœu s'était exhaussé. Mais elle ne pensait pas le revoir dans ses conditions…

Quand elle l'avait vu dans ce bar, en train de saluer Jacob, elle s'était figée de surprise. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais quand il avait enfin posé ses yeux sur elle, elle avait cru fondre. Ses yeux verts émeraude lui avaient tellement manqué.

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres et se blottir contre lui, ses bras musclés autour d'elle.

Cependant, elle s'était retrouvée entre Leah et Riley. Ce dernier l'avait dragué, ce fût évident mais elle n'était pas intéressée surtout quand l'homme de ses rêves se trouvait en face d'elle.

Elle avait cru devenir folle de jalousie quand une blonde était arrivée en saluant Edward d'une manière très suggestive. Ce dernier était resté de marbre et l'avait repoussé mais sa dernière remarque l'avait touché en plein cœur. A quoi s'attendait-elle d'un homme comme lui ? C'était un riche avocat, jeune, beau et célibataire. Un très bon parti pour la gente féminine.

Bella était partie tôt prétextant la fatigue, cependant la vraie raison de son départ fût de fuir cet homme. Elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui alors elle n'avait rien à espérer et passer à autre chose.

Quand Bella avait raconté toute l'histoire à Angela dont la soirée d'hier, cette dernière souriait. Elle avait bien compris que sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de cet Edward et que Bella ne l'oublierait pas aussi facilement qu'elle le disait. Angela avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer l'homme qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Bella car elle savait que les deux se reverraient dans un avenir très proche.

* * *

Et voilà encore un chapitre :)

Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs et je m'en excuse ! En fait, les premiers chapitres ont été écrit depuis longtemps mais je vais faire mon possible pour que ceux que je suis en train d'écrire soient un petit plus long !

Bonne semaine à vous !

ClaralexCullen.


	5. Chapter 5 : Un 1er rendez-vous écourté

**Hello !  
**

**Désolée de ne pas vous avoir posté un chapitre hier mais j'avais une très bonne raison : Aller voir Twilight au cinéma ! :) je pense que vous me pardonnerez facilement ^^  
**

**Petit avis perso du film : j'ai adoré ! Vraiment pas déçue et même surprise :) hâte que le DVD sorte pour le revoir.  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et RDV en bas !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un premier rendez-vous écourté. **

Point de vue Edward :

Le lundi fût vite arrivé et Edward essayait toujours de trouver une solution pour revoir Bella mais c'était le trou noir.

Pour oublier cette histoire, Edward ouvrit son dossier pour son prochain procès. Lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'avocat adverse, il eut un déclic. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser plus tôt ? Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de son bureau pour se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Il entendit la voix de Tanya mais il ne l'écoutait pas, trop obnubilé par ses pensées.

Edward sortit son téléphone et demanda les renseignements pour trouver l'adresse du cabinet. Quand il eut ce qu'il voulait, il prit un taxi pour s'y diriger.

Edward y était, devant cet immeuble en verre où trônait la plaque « Cabinet Black & Swan ». Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer mais il devait y aller. Il devait la revoir.

Le jeune homme entra et demanda à l'accueil, Maître Black.

« - 5ème étage, Monsieur, roucoula l'assistante blonde.

- Merci, » dit-il fermement.

Sans un regard de plus, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Le voilà arrivé. Il vit deux jeunes femmes brunes, chacune à son bureau. Les deux femmes lui sourirent quand elles le virent mais un vrai sourire chaleureux.

« - Bonjour Mesdames, salua-t-il. Je souhaiterai voir Maître Black, est-il là ?

- Aviez-vous rendez-vous ? Demanda Emily Uley, d'après ce qu'il y avait marqué sur son bureau.

- Non mais je suis un confrère, Maître Cullen et j'aurai aimé lui parler d'une affaire.

- Je suis désolée Maître Cullen mais Maître Black est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Il ne devrait pas tarder, vous pouvez l'attendre si vous voulez, » proposa-t-elle.

Edward n'osait pas demander si Bella était aussi en rendez-vous ou non. Il préféra s'excuser du dérangement et répondit qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Edward fit demi-tour après avoir dit au revoir aux deux secrétaires.

« - Edward ? » Entendit-il derrière son dos.

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Edward se retourna pour regarder la personne qui l'avait appelé.

« - Salut Bella…, dit-il gêné.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Je voulais voir Jacob pour un dossier. Nous allons nous faire face.

- Oh, » dit-elle déçue.

Était-elle déçue qu'il ne soit pas venu pour elle ? Il avait un petit espoir et il devait tenter sa chance…

Point de vue Bella :

Encore une fois, Edward surprit encore Bella. Elle ne pensait plus le revoir et voilà qu'il était encore face d'elle à son cabinet. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas venu pour elle, que croyait-elle ?

« - Pouvons-nous parler deux minutes, en privé ? » Demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui montra son bureau. Il passa devant elle ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir sentir son eau de toilette. Son parfum était enivrant.

Quand Bella le suivit, elle eut un bref regard vers Elena et Emily qui avaient de grands sourires en la regardant. Elle sentit ses joues rougir et préféra oublier ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Bella referma la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Edward s'était assis sur son canapé et non à son bureau. Ce n'était pas un client après tout.

« - De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

- De vendredi soir… » Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Bella ne comprit pas et montra son incompréhension.

« - A propos de Tanya, je ne veux pas que tu crois que…

- Edward ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Nous ne sommes pas en couple que je sache.

- Je sais bien mais j'avais besoin que tu saches qu'il n'y a plus rien entre Tanya et moi. C'est de l'histoire ancienne mais elle croit toujours que je lui appartiens.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Edward mais pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à me dire cela ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je veux que tu acceptes un dîner avec moi pour qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases et me faire pardonner pour mon comportement. »

Bella baissa les yeux en rougissant. Devait-elle accepter ? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle n'acceptait pas.

« - C'est d'accord, souffla-t-elle.

- Ce soir à 20h, ça te va ?

- oui, » sourit-elle.

Avant qu'Edward ne réponde quoique ce soit, on frappa à sa porte. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour apercevoir Jacob qui passait la porte du bureau.

« - Je dérange ? Demanda-t-Jacob.

- Non, entre, répondit Bella, nous avions finis de discuter.

- Tu voulais me voir Edward ?

- Oui, à propos de l'affaire Frige.

- Viens dans mon bureau, ça sera plus simple avec le dossier sous la main ! A toute à l'heure, Bells. »

Bella regarda Jacob sortir et Edward qui le suivait, sans un dernier regard pour elle et un « à ce soir ». Elle se rendit compte qu'elle reprenait son souffle que la porte refermer.

Ce soir, Bella avait rendez-vous avec Edward Cullen, cela promettait…

Point de vue externe :

Le soir-même :

Edward dirigea Bella dans un petit restaurant italien, plutôt sympa d'après Alice.

« - J'espère que tu aimes l'italien, sourit Edward en lui tenant la porte du restaurant.

- Oui, j'adore, » répondit Bella, nerveuse.

C'était un point commun pour les deux jeunes gens.

Tous les deux tendus, aucun ne parlait. Voyant que la serveuse draguait ouvertement Edward devant Bella, cette dernière avait encore moins envie de parler. Bella n'appréciait pas beaucoup.

« - Je crois que demain il fera beau, dit-il après que la serveuse soit partie avec leurs commandes.

- Veux-tu vraiment parler météo ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- A vrai dire non mais je cherchais simplement un moyen d'engager la conversation.

- Parles-moi de toi. Je connais juste tes goûts pour la musique et la littérature. »

Edward se passa une main dans ses cheveux, montrant sa gêne.

« - Je n'aime pas trop parler de moi mais je vais faire un effort pour toi, sourit-il. Autant commencer par le début. Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, J'ai 29 ans et j'habite Seattle depuis une dizaine d'année avec ma famille mais en réalité, je suis originaire de Chicago. Mon père est médecin à l'hôpital du Seattle Grace Hospital et ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur. Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter, mon frère Emmett, tu le connais déjà. Sa femme, Rosalie, est institutrice. Ma sœur jumelle, Alice, est styliste et son fiancé est psychologue. Que dire d'autres ?

- Des aventures du soir ?

- ça m'arrive quelque fois, répondit Edward en faisant une grimace et en regardant ailleurs. Et toi alors ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tu connais mon nom, mon âge. J'ai habité toute mon enfance à Forks. Mon père est shérif de Forks et ma mère m'a élevé jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un joueur de baseball et qu'elle demande le divorce. J'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, Angela, à Forks et nous nous sommes plus quittés depuis. Elle vit avec son copain dans l'appartement en face du mien. Tu vois, rien de passionnant.

- Un petit ami ?

- Non, je cherche le grand amour, » sourit Bella.

Edward regarda Bella d'une étrange façon. Quelle fille aujourd'hui était une romantique qui cherchait le grand amour. Apparemment, Bella.

« - Comment tu as rencontré Jacob ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- C'est une longue histoire, souffla Bella. Jacob est le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Il habitait dans une réserve pas loin de Forks quand il était jeune. Nous avons presque grandi ensemble. Après quelques embrouilles, on s'est perdu de vue. Un jour, à Port Angeles, je l'ai croisé et on a repris contact. J'étais en cinquième année de droit à ce moment-là. Quand j'ai eu mon diplôme, il m'a proposé de venir dans son cabinet et j'ai accepté. Depuis nous nous sommes associés et tout se passe très bien entre nous deux. Sauf que nos deux pères, ravis, veulent à tout prix nous mettre ensemble. »

Edward eu un moment de jalousie lorsque Bella lui dit la dernière phrase. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas empêcher tous les hommes d'approcher Bella.

Edward et Bella s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre de littérature et musique classique. Ce fût leur sujet de conversation jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

En partant du restaurant, la serveuse transmit un papier à Bella. Elle le prit, étonnée et lu discrètement « il n'y a d'yeux que pour vous, ne le laissez pas partir ». Bella se retourna et vit la serveuse sourire en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle répondit à la serveuse et suivit Edward dehors.

« - Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser là, commença à dire Edward en relevant les yeux de son portable. J'ai une urgence familiale. J'aurais préféré continuer cette belle soirée avec toi mais la vie en aura décidé autrement.»

Bella acquiesça malgré sa déception. Edward appela un taxi pour ramener Bella mais le jeune homme décida de raccompagner Bella jusqu'à chez elle contre toute attente. Arrivés devant le bas de l'immeuble, Edward demanda au taxi de l'attendre deux minutes et suivi Bella jusqu'à devant la porte d'entrée.

« - Bonne nuit Bella, sourit Edward.

- Bonne nuit Edward »

Edward s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front. Après un dernier regard, Edward fit demi-tour pour monter dans le taxi et partit pendant que Bella rentrait chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)  
**

**Edward est et sera plutôt mystérieux dans les prochains chapitres !  
**

**A la semaine prochaine !  
**

**Bisous  
**

**ClaralexCullen  
**


	6. Chapter 6 : Quiproquo

**Bonsoir !  
**

**Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir et je vois que le dernier chapitre a fait réagir certaines personnes, notamment sur la fameuse urgence familiale ! ^^  
**

**Désolée, je suis sadique, je vous en dirai pas plus ... ça serait trop facile sinon !  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quiproquo**

Point de vue Bella :

Samedi arriva plus vite que Bella ne le pensait. Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle d'Edward depuis qu'il l'avait quitté devant chez elle. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'appellerait même si elle savait que c'était impossible étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné son numéro et il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'appellerait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle aimait penser qu'il aurait tout fait pour avoir son numéro.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du cabinet et Bella avait maintenant Elena, Emilie et Leah qui n'arrêtait pas de lui parler du bel avocat qui était venu au cabinet. Bella savait que Leah ferait tout pour la mettre dans les bras d'Edward pour éviter qu'elle traîna trop autour de Jacob. Leah n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre Jacob et elle mais la jalousie faisait bien son travail.

« - As-tu des nouvelles d'Edward ? Demanda Angela pendant qu'elle faisait du shopping avec Bella.

- Non aucune mais j'ai décidé que je ne me prendrais pas la tête avec un homme. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail. Par contre, Riley m'a appelé pour m'inviter ce soir mais je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu. »

Riley avait appelé Bella le mercredi pour l'inviter à dîner mais cette dernière espérait toujours un coup de fil d'Edward alors elle préféra lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

Angela voulant s'arrêter boire un pot, les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à un café. Angela racontait la prochaine histoire qu'elle allait éditer. Un livre très prometteur d'après elle mais Bella s'arrêta d'écouter quand elle vit Edward dans la galerie marchande avec une blonde dans les bras. Il avait un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se souriaient. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, c'est Edward embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue et cette dernière qui posait sa tête sur son épaule.

Malgré elle, son cœur se serra et ses yeux piquaient. Bella ne voulait pas qu'Angela voit son changement de comportement mais ce fût peine perdu car Angela connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur. Elles décidèrent de rentrer à l'appartement.

Bella ne voulait pas se laisser abattre et appela Riley pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait sa proposition du dîner pour le soir-même.

Le repas se passait bien. Riley faisait rire Bella et cela lui changeait les idées. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le charisme, ni la beauté d'Edward mais Bella se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Leur conversation coupa court quand le portable de Riley sonna.

« - Salut Edward, » répondit Riley en regardant Bella.

Cette dernière se tendit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu cela.

« - Tu devineras jamais avec qui je suis !? » Sourit Riley tout fière.

Bella baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Elle ressentit de la culpabilité.

« - Je suis en train de dîner avec Bella. »

Bella n'entendait pas la réponse d'Edward mais encore une fois, son cœur se serra. Puis elle se rappela de cette après-midi et de cette magnifique jeune femme blonde dont Bella n'arrivait pas à la cheville. Après tout, elle aussi avait le droit de prendre du bon temps.

Quand Bella releva la tête, Riley raccrochait au téléphone.

« - Edward te salue et m'a dit de te dire qu'il était ravi pour nous deux. »

Ce fût comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Il était ravi pour eux deux… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire cela … ?!

A moins que Bella s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Edward n'était pas intéressé par elle et qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait simplement voulu être gentil avec elle. Voilà pourquoi il l'a poussé dans les bras de son associé.

A la sortie du restaurant, Riley lui proposa un dernier verre mais celle-ci refusa.

« - C'était très sympa ce soir et tu es un mec super mais je préfère qu'on arrête là. Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ce dîner ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais me prouver quelque chose qui n'existe pas. »

Bella leva les yeux vers Riley qui la regardait aussi.

« - Edward a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir trouvé. Tu es une femme bien, sourit Riley.

- Quoi… ?! S'étonna Bella. Mais il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.

- Tu pourras tout me faire croire sauf ça ! Rigola-t-il. L'autre soir en boite, j'ai bien vu vos regards, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai voulu tenter ma chance en connaissance de cause. Et le coup de téléphone de ce soir me l'a confirmé. Ton visage montrait toute ta culpabilité quand tu as entendu qui c'était.

- Je suis désolée.

- T'inquiète pas, je m'en remettrai vite ! Mais juste une chose, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais vous devriez parler tous les deux. »

Bien décidé à les réconcilier, Riley força Bella à le suivre. A travers la vitre du taxi, elle reconnue la façade de bar d'Emmett.

« - Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée…murmura Bella.

- Au contraire, moi je crois que si…, répondit Riley en lui prenant la main et sorti du taxi. »

Point de vue Edward :

« Ma Bella avec Riley…, » pensa Edward.

Quand Edward avait appelé Riley, il avait eu l'intention de l'inviter à boire un verre avec lui mais ce dernier l'avait pris de court en lui annonçant fièrement qu'il dînait avec Bella. Son cœur s'était malgré lui serré.

A partir de là, il comprit qu'il avait cette fille dans la peau depuis le début. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais Bella préférait Riley à lui. Il devait l'accepter.

Ne voulant plus y penser, Edward sortit de son appartement pour aller dans le bar de son frère, rejoindre les autres.

Petit à petit, il sentait l'alcool se diffuser dans son corps. Il entendait les reproches des autres mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Eux, ils étaient en couples.

Un élan de colère tomba sur lui quand il aperçut Riley en compagnie de Bella. Monsieur venait montrer qu'il avait réussi à avoir Bella, comme un trophée.

« - Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Bella, une amie. »

3…2…1…

« - Bella ! Cria Alice en faisant des allers et retours entre Bella et Edward. Comme Bella de Chicago… ?! Oh mon Dieu !».

Voilà pourquoi Edward ne voulait pas que Bella rencontre Alice. Sans qu'il ne vit quelque chose, Alice s'était levée pour prendre Bella dans ses bras.

Bella le regardait sans rien comprendre.

« - Bella, je te présente ma sœur, Alice, soupira Edward.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sourit Alice. Et je te présente mon fiancé, Jasper et Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. »

Edward vit Bella regarder Rosalie étrangement puis du dégoût apparut sur son visage en regardant celle-ci et lui-même. Edward ne comprit pas.

« - excusez-moi…, » dit Bella avant de s'enfuir.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi était-elle partie si brusquement ? C'était lui qui devait être dégoûté, pas elle. Edward ne bougea pas, pensant que Riley la suivrait mais ce dernier ne fit rien.

« - C'n'est pas dans dix ans qu'il faudra te lever pour courir la rattraper mais maintenant alors bouge ton cul de feignant et fonce ! »

Avec l'alcool, Edward mit du temps à réagir mais quand il comprit, il se leva précipitamment et partit à la recherche de Bella.

En sortant de la boîte, Edward vit un taxi partir avec Bella dedans. Il courut à sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Il pensa que Bella rentrait chez elle. Une chance qu'il connaissait l'adresse. Lorsqu'il y arriva, le taxi repartait.

Edward couru avant que la porte ne se referme mais c'était trop tard. Il attendit quelques secondes et sonna pour que Bella lui ouvre mais celle-ci ne le fit pas mais il savait qu'elle l'entendait car l'interphone grésillait.

« - Bella, écoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure mais il faut qu'on parle, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

- va-t'en Edward, entendit-il.

- Non, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas parlé. »

Après quelques secondes, il entendit la porte sonner pour l'ouverture. Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée et regarda les boites aux lettres pour voir à quel étage habitait Bella. Quand il arriva à l'étage, la porte était ouverte mais pas de Bella. Il entra dans l'appartement en refermant derrière lui et vit Bella assise sur son canapé, en pleure.

Edward s'approcha voulant la réconforter.

« - Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi, dit Bella. J'ai ouvert la porte pour pas que les voisins appellent les flics mais je n'ai rien à te dire à part que tu me dégoûtes et que je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire en tes belles paroles. J'ai été conne mais après tout, tu n'es pas avocat pour rien, tu sais séduire le juré et le rendre aveugle.

- Bella, tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda Edward, complètement perdu. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

- Ne te fou pas de ma gueule, Edward ! Cria Bella. Comment tu as pu me mentir et faire ça à ton frère ! Je croyais que quelque chose s'était passé entre nous mais j'étais trop naïve de croire que c'était dans les deux sens. »

Edward était désemparé. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi Bella parlait. Bella faisait une crise, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Tant pis si Bella réagissait mais il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les épaules pour la calmer.

« - Bella, tu vas te calmer et me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête car je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire et encore moins ce que fait mon frère dans cette histoire.

- Je t'ai vu avec Rosalie cette après-midi dans le centre commercial, » répondit Bella après quelques secondes.

Tout se mit en place dans la tête d'Edward. Bella croyait que Rosalie et lui avait une liaison.

« - Bella, regarde-moi, dit Edward en lui relevant la tête avec sa main. Rosalie et moi ne couchons pas ensemble.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Bella en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais vous aviez l'air si proche et si amoureux…

- Rosalie est comme ma sœur et je crois qu'Emmett me tuerait de toucher à sa femme. Je te promets qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Et au centre commercial, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Rosalie venait de s'engueuler avec Emmett et m'a appelé pour la rejoindre. J'essayais seulement de la réconforter et de la pousser à aller voir mon abruti de frère pour qu'ils se réconcilient.

- Oh je suis désolée ! Pleura Bella. Et moi qui ait cru que tu sortais avec quelqu'un d'autre, que tu en avais rien à foutre de moi alors c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de dîner avec Riley et puis ta famille a dû me prendre pour une folle à me voir m'enfuir comme une voleuse… »

Edward n'avait retenu qu'une seule phrase…

« - Tu es sorti avec Riley par jalousie, » murmura Edward avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme vit Bella le regarder avec les joues rosies ce qu'il trouva très mignon.

« - j'étais en colère et je voulais me changer les idées alors je suis allée dîner avec lui. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un appel de ta part. Je me suis sentie coupable, j'avais l'impression de te trahir jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de Rosalie et toi. Mais Riley a tout compris quand j'ai refusé son dernier verre et que je lui ai dit qu'il ne se passerait rien entre lui et moi. »

Edward ne laissa pas Bella finir, il en avait assez entendu. Il mit sa main derrière son cou et l'embrassa. Il en avait tellement rêvé depuis Chicago.

Tout s'enchaina très vite et les deux se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Bella. Mais cette dernière le repoussa quand il commença à relever son haut en soie.

« - Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… c'est trop tôt. »

Edward vit que Bella était gênée mais il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas grave en l'embrassa tendrement.

« - Veux-tu que je parte ? Demanda Edward en se levant du lit.

- Non… mais toi, je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir. »

Edward sourit et contourna le lit pour s'allonger dessus. Il tendit ses bras et Bella le rejoignit.

« - Tu avais tort tout à l'heure, commença à dire Edward. Tu n'es pas la seule à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. »

Edward sentit le sourire de Bella dans son cou. Entendant une respiration régulière, Edward s'aperçut que Bella s'était endormi sur son torse. Il la trouvait belle endormie. Après s'être repassé les différents moments de la journée, Edward s'endormit lui aussi à son tour avec une dernière pensée pour Riley.

« - J'ai gagné… »

* * *

**Je m'excuse si j'ai déçu quelques personnes dans ce chapitre n'ayant pas fait de bagarre entre Edward et Riley ! lol **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
**

**A la semaine prochaine :)  
**

**ClaralexCullen  
**


	7. Chapter 7 : Les codes Cullen

**Hello les filles (et mecs ...?!)**

**Comme chaque week-end, voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long que les autres :)  
**

**Merci pour vos revieuws !  
**

**Petite réponse pour rc : Non, la fin n'est pas proche, il y aura encore pleins de chapitres, il faut juste que je les écrive ^^ mais rassure-toi, l'idée est là et je tiens trop à cette histoire pour la finir en seulement quelques chapitres !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les codes Cullen**

Point de vue Bella :

Bella n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle ouvra un œil, elle vit deux paires d'yeux verts émeraude la regarder à quelques centimètres d'elle. Avait-elle vraiment passé la nuit dans le même lit qu'Edward… ? Apparemment oui.

« - tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Bella d'une voix rauque.

- Assez longtemps pour t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil, » sourit Edward.

Oh non… Qu'avait-elle pu dire de compromettant ?

« - rassure-toi, c'était du chinois pour moi, j'ai juste entendu mon prénom.

- Oh la honte…, rougit Bella en s'enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller.

- Absolument pas. J'ai aimé te regarder dormir, c'était très plaisant, » dit-il en s'approchant de Bella pour l'embrasser.

Embrasser Edward était surréaliste. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait. Elle en avait tellement rêvé depuis Chicago. Leur baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par une voix.

« - Bella, ma chérie, c'est Maman, tu es là ? »

Bella se figea et regarda Edward, apeuré.

« - Mais comment elle est entrée ? Demanda Bella qui commença à s'activer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie, reste ici. »

Bella vit qu'Edward se levait.

« - Edward, s'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle.

Ce dernier céda et se rassit sur le lit. Bella couru dans le salon pour ne pas que sa mère eut l'idée d'aller dans sa chambre.

« - Maman ! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Bella.

- Oh ma puce ! J'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que je viendrais te rendre une petite visite, vu que je n'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles de toi depuis le divorce.

- un dimanche, à 10h… quelle bonne idée…, ironisa Bella. Et comment tu es entrée ?

- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a laissé entrer en bas et Angela m'a ouvert. »

Bella se dit qu'elle toucherait deux mots à sa meilleure amie. Renée s'activa dans la cuisine pour préparer du café comme si elle était chez elle. Il a fallu qu'elle vienne le jour où Edward était là. Le monde était cruel…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller comme ça, un matin ? » Questionna Renée.

Bella regarda sa tenue et vit qu'elle avait toujours ses vêtements d'hier soir.

« - Je suis rentrée tard hier soir et je me suis directement endormie sans avoir le courage de me mettre en pyjama, » mentit-elle à sa mère.

Bella ne savait pas comment mettre sa mère à la porte sans lui donner une bonne excuse mais malheureusement, elle n'en avait aucune et elle ne pouvait pas laisser Edward pendant une heure là-dedans.

Une sonnerie de portable sonna mais Bella ne reconnaissait pas sa sonnerie et ce n'était pas celle de sa mère non plus.

« - Je reviens, je vais répondre, » dit Bella avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Edward était au téléphone en train de chuchoter.

« - Je te rappelle, Alice, dit-il avant de raccrocher. Bella, il faut que je parte… »

Bella se revoyait devant le restaurant la semaine dernière où il était parti sans jamais donner de nouvelles.

« - Bella…, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas que Renée l'entende. Si tu veux me revoir, je serai au bar d'Emmett ce soir. Il a besoin de moi car il a un barman qui est malade. Je vais l'aider et je me ferai un plaisir de te servir un cocktail, » rigola-t-il.

Edward en barman… Bella craquait déjà.

« - Je viendrai, c'est promis, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Maintenant, il va falloir que je trouve une excuse pour avoir osé te cacher dans ma chambre… »

« - Je fais toujours bonne impression sur les femmes ! » S'exclama-t-il charmeur.

Bella le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

« - ok…, ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à dire, désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Bella lui prit la main et le dirigea dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère.

« - Maman, appela sa mère pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Oui ? » Répondit Renée en se retournant.

Renée voulut répondre autre chose mais elle vit Edward, tenant la main de sa fille.

« - Maman, je te présente Edward Cullen et Edward, je te présente ma mère, Renée.

- Enchanté Madame Swan, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Moi de même ! Sourit Renée, un peu décontenancée.

- Je suis désolé d'être mal poli mais je dois partir. Ma famille m'attend, exprima Edward. »

Bella le raccompagna à la porte et l'embrassa avant de lui dire « à ce soir ». Elle resta quelques secondes, se préparant à l'interrogatoire de sa mère.

La journée passa assez rapidement. Renée partit en début d'après-midi pour rejoindre Phil. Bella se promit d'appeler son père le lendemain pour avoir des nouvelles de lui.

La jeune femme avait hâte d'être le soir même. Elle imaginait très bien Edward derrière le bar. Malheureusement, elle ne serait pas la seule femme de ce bar et elle ne pourrait pas empêcher les autres femmes de le reluquer. Elle avait proposé à Angela et Ben de l'accompagner pour que ses deux meilleurs amis rencontrèrent enfin le fameux Edward Cullen.

Bella s'habilla simplement d'un jean foncé avec un bustier noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et mit un peu de crayon noir sur ses yeux. Elle enfila ses bottes et sa veste en cuir. Elle sonna à la porte de chez Angela et les trois amis partirent en direction du bar.

Il était 21h quand ils arrivèrent au bar. Il n'y avait pas encore trop de monde.

Bella regarda un peu partout pour essayer de trouver Edward mais elle ne vit que ses frères et sœurs, assis à une table. Quand Alice la vit, elle lui fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main pour venir les rejoindre.

« - Bella ! Je suis contente de te voir ! » S'exclama Alice.

Bella était gênée par rapport à sa réaction de la veille. Elle n'osait pas regarder Rosalie.

« - Je vous présente Angela, ma meilleure amie et son fiancé, Ben, présenta-t-elle. Et je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir. Il y a eu un énorme malentendu et j'ai réagi excessivement.

- On ne t'en veut pas. Edward nous a expliqué, assura Rosalie en souriant. Et crois-moi sur parole, je ne pourrai jamais coucher avec Edward ! On me paierait que je ne le ferai pas. »

Bella rougit, un peu honteuse de sa réaction. Les trois amis s'installèrent à leur table. Emmett était reparti à son bar et Alice expliqua qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Quand on parla du loup, Edward arriva cinq plus tard, en tenue du bar c'est-à-dire un jean et un t-shirt noir à manche courte. Le bar s'était rempli depuis leur arrivée, Edward n'avait donc pas le temps de les saluer, il se fit accaparer par Emmett dès son arrivée.

« - vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Jasper.

Nous lui répondîmes une bière et il alla les chercher suivi de Ben pour l'aider, c'était très gentil de leur part. Alice me souriait et Rosalie surveillait la salle.

« - Si elle continue à me chercher celle-là, je vous jure que ça va chauffer, » gueula Rosalie.

Angela et Bella se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elles suivirent le regard de Rosalie et virent une blonde, jupe courte et t-shirt du bar, qui parlait avec Emmett ou plutôt qui draguait Emmett, c'est-à-dire son patron.

« - C'est Lauren, une serveuse. Depuis qu'Emmett l'a engagé, elle le drague ce qui énerve au plus haut point Rosalie, expliqua Alice.

- Et Emmett ne dit rien ? Demanda Angela.

- Non, ça le fait marrer. »

Bella comprenait la colère de Rosalie, Si une fille s'approchait trop d'Edward, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui ferait. Quand elle regarda en direction du bar, elle le vit prendre les commandes des clients. Il était très sérieux et elle était fière de l'avoir comme … . Elle ne put terminer ses pensées. Qu'étaient-ils ? Des amis ou plus…

Ben et Jasper ramenèrent leurs bières et la soirée continua. Les quatre jeunes femmes se déchainèrent sur la piste de danse sous le regard apprécié des hommes autour.

Point de vue Edward :

La journée de ce dimanche ensoleillé avait été plutôt chargée pour Edward. Ce dernier avait dû aller à une réunion d'urgence pour une affaire confidentielle, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un dimanche mais il avait dû faire avec. Il n'avait même pas pu passer son dimanche avec Bella.

Dès son arrivée au bar, Emmett lui avait sauté dessus pour qu'il aille au bar et commencer à prendre les commandes des clients. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de saluer les autres. Il avait réussi malgré tout à apercevoir Bella en compagnie de Rosalie et Alice et une autre jeune qu'Edward ne connaissait pas.

« - Salut Edward ! Cria Jasper pour qu'il l'entende.

- Salut Jazz, putain il y a du monde pour un dimanche !

- Oui, je vois ça, je te présente Ben, un ami de Bella et sa copine, Angela est à la table avec les filles. »

Edward acquiesça et le salua en lui serrant la main. Il en avait rapidement entendu parler par Bella et savait que c'était une personne qui comptait énormément pour elle alors il ne devait pas faire de gaffes. Les garçons prirent sept bières et repartirent à leur table. Il aurait tellement aimé les suivre mais les clients le rappelèrent rapidement à l'ordre.

Le monde commençait à s'atténuer et Edward avait le temps d'observer Bella et les autres danser sur la musique qui passait. Il était hypnotisé par elle et la trouvait juste magnifique. Edward était heureux qu'Alice et Rosalie s'entendent bien avec Bella, surtout venant de Rosalie qui n'aimait pas trop les inconnus. Ses pensées furent coupées par Lauren qui s'était mise devant lui.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu bossais ici Edward ! Piailla Lauren.

- C'est exceptionnel, c'est seulement pour ce soir car Matt est absent, » répondit froidement Edward.

Il n'aimait pas Lauren, elle draguait tout le monde même Emmett, son patron et encore plus devant Rosalie. Edward pensait qu'elle était à moitié suicidaire sur les bords.

« - Entre Emmett et toi, c'est une belle affaire ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Rosalie sera ton affaire aussi si tu ne lâches pas Emmett, » prévenait Edward.

Il ne savait pas comment la faire dégager et en lui faisant comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle laissa tomber.

« - Oui mais toi, tu es célibataire ? Dragua-t-elle.

- Ecoute, Lauren…

- Coucou Edward, je vois que tu es arrivé, » le coupa une voix derrière Lauren.

Edward tourna la tête et vis Bella qui s'était mis à côté de Lauren derrière le bar. Cela le fit sourire, contrairement à Lauren qui lui lança un regard noir.

« - Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle là ? Gueula Lauren contre Bella.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! S'excusa-t-elle avec une voix fausse.

- Et tu es ? » S'exclama hautaine Lauren.

Bella, qui avait depuis le début un sourire complètement niais sur le visage, changea en la regardant avec un regard noir.

« - La fille qui va te mettre un poing dans ta gueule refaite si tu continues à draguer ouvertement son fiancé ainsi que son frère ! »

Si Edward avait pu prendre Bella là maintenant tout de suite sur ce bar, il l'aurait fait. Quelle était sexy quand elle était en colère et jalouse…

« - Fiancé ? » bégailla Lauren en faisant des allers et retours entre Edward et Bella.

Ce mot « fiancé » lui rappelait Chicago quand il avait viré le mec ivre qui essayait de mettre Bella dans son lit. Peut-être avait voulu lui rappeler ce petit épisode.

« - Oui ! Nous n'avons pas encore fixé la date mais c'est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? Interrogea Bella.

- Le plus rapidement possible, ma puce, » sourit Edward.

Edward vit le visage de Lauren se décomposer et cette dernière partit prendre les commandes des clients. Quand elle fût hors de portée, Edward éclata de rire, suivit de Bella.

« - Merci, je ne savais pas comment la virer gentiment.

- Pas de quoi mais nous sommes quittes maintenant, » plaisanta-t-elle.

Edward sourit en pensant qu'il avait eu raison. Bella lui avait fait un petit remake de Chicago.

« - Tu crois que je pourrais avoir le cocktail que tu m'as promis ce matin ?

- C'est demandé si gentiment, » sourit Edward.

Pendant qu'il était en train de le préparer, Emmett lui autorisa à prendre une pause ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il fit le tour du bar pour rejoindre Bella qui lui sauta au cou dès qu'il fut près d'elle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« - Tu es bien trop beau derrière ce bar pour une pauvre petite femme comme moi, dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

- tu ne t'es pas vu en train de danser alors, » rigola-t-il.

Edward prit la main de Bella et les dirigèrent vers la table de sa famille.

« - Coucou les deux sœurs de ma vie ! S'amusa à dire Edward.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Bella a été aussi longue à aller se cherche à boire ! Rigola Alice en regardant les deux mains liés de Bella et Edward.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alice, j'ai dû virer un pot de colle blonde du bar, » souffla Bella.

Ils éclatèrent de rire surtout après leur avoir raconté la scène entière.

« - Je me disais bien aussi qu'elle faisait une sale tronche cette pouffiasse, je te dois une fière chandelle, » Bella, sourit Rosalie.

Bella présenta Angela et Edward qui ne se connaissaient pas encore. Emmett les avait rejoints quand le bar se vidait. Rosalie le menaçait de la grève du sexe s'il laissait encore une seule fois Lauren le draguer. Emmett essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien mais c'était peine perdu contre Rosalie et il le savait très bien.

« - Portons un toast à Edward et Bella ! s'exclama Alice.

- Alice…, murmura Edward.

- Nous vous souhaitons beaucoup de bonheur ! Continua-t-elle sans écouter son frère.

- A Edward et Bella, » répétèrent tous.

Edward vit que Bella était aussi gêné que lui, n'aimant pas être le centre d'attention des autres. Et Alice allait trop loin. Il commençait à peine leur relation. A croire qu'ils allaient se marier.

Mais pour rigoler un petit peu, Edward prit son verre et murmura à l'oreille de Bella « - A nos fiançailles ». Cette dernière tourna la tête avec un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle prit son verre et ils trinquèrent à leurs fiançailles fictives. Edward avait fait abstraction de tout le reste ainsi que de sa famille. Plus rien comptait à part le regard chocolat de Bella qui le fixait aussi. Cela dura que quelques secondes mais ce fût assez longtemps pour qu'Emmett fit une remarque.

« - On dirait bien qu'Eddie à enfin trouver chaussure à son pied ! »

Edward détestait ce surnom que son frère lui avait donné et il le savait très bien. Mais Rosalie se chargea de lui mettre une tape derrière la tête pour les bêtises qu'il racontait.

« - Edward…, gronda Jasper. Code rouge ! »

Son regard dériva sur celui de Jasper qui était mal à l'aise.

« - Qui te dit que c'est moi ?! Questionna Edward. Emmett et Rosalie sont à cette table !

- Je le sais, c'est tout, » sourit malicieusement Jasper.

Edward se renfrogna.

« - Code rouge… ? Demanda Bella. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Edward se figea. Il avait oublié la présence de Bella et ses amis. Il regarda sa famille comme un appel à l'aide mais chacun regardait ailleurs.

« - bande de lâcheurs ! protesta Edward. Dans notre famille, essaya-t-il d'expliquer, nous avons des codes à respecter. Le code rouge, c'est quand un des couple est un petit peu trop dans sa bulle ou intime alors qu'il est avec les autres. »

Sa famille était morte de rire et Bella était complètement perdue mais elle ne posa plus de questions pour le plus grand soulagement d'Edward.

Au même moment, plusieurs portables ou bipper sonnèrent. Edward regarda le sien et vis un sms de Peter. Il releva les yeux et aperçut les autres se lever et mettre leur veste.

« - Edward… »

Le jeune homme regarda Bella, encore une fois paumée.

« - Nous devons y aller, je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais promis je t'appelle demain. »

Edward l'embrassa longuement, ne réussissant pas à la quitter mais il fût rappeler à l'ordre par Jasper.

« - tu me manques déjà, » souffla Edward.

Il prit ses affaires derrière le bar et rejoignit ses frères sur le parking du bar. Tous les cinq, ils partirent vers le centre-ville de Seattle, là où Peter les attendait...

* * *

**J'aime laisser beaucoup de suspens :)**

**Je suis sûre que vous allez attendre la suite avec impatience...! **

**il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine !  
**

**Bonne soirée à vous.  
**

**ClaralexCullen.  
**


	8. Chapter 8 : Un morceau du passé

**Coucou !  
**

**Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël et Bonne année ! :)  
**

**Je suis désolée de mon retard mais j'ai une belle surprise : Le Chapitre est loooooong !  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **

Point de vue Bella :

Bella était perdue. Que se passait-il avec Edward. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais quel était ce secret ?

La jeune femme était rentrée chez elle avec ses amis après que la famille Cullen les ait laissées en plan.

Cette nuit-là, Bella dormit très peu d'heures. Elle essayait de se repasser tous les moments passés avec Edward et de deviner ce qui clochait.

« - Toi, tu n'as pas dormie cette nuit ! Sourit Elena.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, crois-moi »

Bella ne voulut pas s'étendre sur ce sujet et partit directement à son bureau pour se mettre au boulot. Elle prit une pause-café rapidement mais voulut travailler le plus possible pour essayer de ne pas penser à Edward. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle était en colère contre lui.

Un peu avant midi, son portable sonnait d'un numéro inconnu. Pensant que c'était un client, elle répondit mais elle le regretta.

« - Salut Bella…

- Edward, répondit d'une voix forte pour pas ne pas montrer son trouble. Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

- J'ai mes sources ! Voulu faire de l'humour Edward.

- Encore un de tes fameux secrets…, resta Bella stoïque.

- ok, je vois que tu m'en veux pour hier soir. Comment me faire pardonner ? Veux-tu déjeuner avec moi ?

- Je vais prendre dix kilos si on va au restaurant à chaque fois que tu veux te faire pardonner, » cingla Bella.

Bella s'en voulait d'être aussi dur avec lui mais il le méritait et il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec elle, ni avec ses émotions.

« - Bella, pouvons-nous nous voir pour que je m'explique ? S'il te plait, supplia-t-il au téléphone. Puis-je passer ce soir après le boulot ? dit-il après un moment de silence.

- C'est d'accord, » souffla Bella en fermant les yeux.

La conversation coupa rapidement et avec la fatigue, Bella avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Ne voulant pas rester au bureau, Bella prit quelques dossiers et rentra chez elle, n'ayant pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Elle reçut un coup de fil d'Angela qui demandait si ça allait, vu le fiasco de la fin de soirée et Bella lui expliqua sa conversation avec Edward.

La fin de journée passa sans encombre et la jeune femme attendait Edward. Ce dernier arriva vers 20h, après un procès. Quand il voulut l'embrasser, Bella détourna la tête ce qui fait qu'il l'embrassa sa tempe.

« - veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Proposa Bella.

- un verre d'eau, s'il te plait, » dit-il en posant sa veste sur la chaise de la cuisine.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé du salon mais aucun des deux ne parlai.

« - Tu es venu ici pour t'expliquer alors je t'écoute, s'impatienta Bella.

- écoutes, commença-t-il. Je sais que tu attends des réponses à tes questions mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en donner pour des raisons de confidentialités. Ne crois pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais c'est une sécurité pour toi et moi.

- Mais qui es-tu, Edward ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître ? M'as-tu menti depuis le début ?!

- non ! S'horrifia-t-il. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. Je suis bien l'homme que je t'ai décrit et que tu connais. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi, ni sur ma famille.

- Me le diras-tu un jour ? Interrogea Bella.

- Je ne sais pas…, » se désola Edward.

Bella ne savait plus quoi penser. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Pouvait-elle continuer une relation basée sur les secrets ?

« - Je comprendrais que tu veuilles arrêter là, je ne t'en voudrai pas, assura doucement Edward. Qui voudrait d'un mec qui part dès qu'un coup de fil sonne et qu'on ne sait même pas où il va et qu'on saura sûrement jamais.

- En effet…, » lâcha Bella.

Edward regarda Bella, stressé par la suite.

« - Avant que tu décides quoique ce soit, j'aimerais te dire que les peu moments que j'ai passé avec toi étaient supers et que je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir viré ce mec bourré à Chicago pour rencontrer une aussi merveilleuse femme que toi. Et si tu acceptes alors d'être toujours avec moi alors je serai le plus chanceux des hommes. »

Edward avait retourné la tête de Bella. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

« - J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, confia Bella. Tout est confus dans ma tête. »

Edward acquiesça de la tête et se leva pour reprendre sa veste.

« - Il vaut mieux que je parte, pour te laisser réfléchir. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras pris une décision.

- Tu seras le premier au courant, » répliqua Bella.

Bella regarda Edward partir vers l'entrée de son appartement mais il se retourna au dernier moment.

« - Vas-tu au gala de charité organisé par le maire de la ville ? Demanda Edward avec espoir.

- oui…, répondit-elle, avec Jacob. »

Bella sentit un énorme poids tomber sur son estomac en voyant la tête d'Edward quand il entendit sa réponse. Ce n'était sûrement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Il partit sans un dernier mot, ni un regard pour elle.

Le souffle qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu depuis le début sortit doucement de son nez. Bella se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Hier soir, tout allait bien mais à cause d'un simple sms, tout avait basculé. Bella se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Le mercredi, Bella reçut un coup de fil d'Alice qui lui proposait d'aller faire du shopping pour trouver une robe pour le gala de charité. Elles y allèrent, en compagnie d'Angela et Rosalie, qui elles aussi venaient à la soirée. Ben commençait à avoir une certaine réputation en tant que journaliste. Les quatre jeunes femmes allaient être magnifiques dans leurs robes.

Le samedi arriva rapidement et Bella n'avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis leur conversation. Elle lui avait demandé du temps et il avait respecté son choix, ce qu'elle appréciait. Comme prévu, Jacob vint la chercher à 19h30 à son appartement.

« - Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, Bells ! Complimenta Jacob. Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ce soir. »

Bella lui sourit mais tous les deux savaient que cela sonnait faux. Ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher, ils se connaissaient par cœur.

« - Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ou si tu veux que j'aille casser la gueule à Cullen ! Blagua Jacob.

- Merci Jake ! Rigola Bella. Mais je crois que ça ira. »

La salle où se déroulait le gala était splendide. Monsieur le maire et sa femme accueillait les invités.

« - Maître Black, Maître Swan, je suis ravi de vous voir ici ce soir, Sourit le Maire.

- Nous de même, Monsieur le maire, » répondit Jacob.

Ils discutèrent quelques secondes puis laissèrent la place aux autres arrivants. Bella était toujours impressionnée par ces soirées. Malgré le temps, elle n'était toujours pas habituée au luxe et au monde des personnalités.

« - Bella ! » cria une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir arriver Alice, en compagnie de Jasper.

« - Coucou Alice ! Sourit Bella. Jasper.

- Tu es magnifique ! S'extasia Alice. Edward va devenir fou. »

Entendre son prénom lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle stressait de le revoir et puis, était-il venu seul ?

« - Alice et Jasper, je vous présente, Jacob Black, mon associé et Jake, je te présente Alice Cullen, la sœur d'Edward et son fiancé Jasper, présenta Bella.

- Enchanté de vous connaître, sourit Jacob.

- moi de même ! s'exclama Alice, venez, je vais vous présenter mes parents. »

Bella regarda Jacob, apeurée. Elle n'était pas prête à rencontrer les parents d'Edward mais Alice ne lui laissa pas le choix. Bella serra le bras de Jacob, comme soutien psychologique.

« - Papa, Maman, je vous présente Isabella Swan et Jacob Black. Et voici mes parents.

- Ravi de vous connaître Mr et Mme Cullen, affirma Bella. Et je préfère Bella.

- Nous aussi Bella ! dit Mme Cullen en la prenant dans ses bras. On a tellement entendu parler de toi par notre fille. »

Premièrement, Bella savait maintenant de qui Alice tenait, pour prendre les gens dans les bras. Deuxièmement, elle fût étonnée qu'Alice ait parlé d'elle mais cela lui fit plaisir. Elles étaient devenues amies. Et troisièmement, elle avait d'où tenait l'élégance et la beauté d'Edward quand elle observa Mr Cullen qui la salua chaleureusement.

« - Bonsoir Dr Cullen, Mme Cullen, salua Jacob. Vous m'excuserez deux petites minutes, je reviens, dit-il en laissant Bella avec les Cullen.

- Alice, as-tu vu tes frères ? Demanda sa mère.

- Emmett et Rosalie sont au buffet et Edward discutent là-bas accompagné de sa pouffe ! » Montra Alice du doigt.

Bella entendit vaguement Alice se faire réprimander pour le mot « pouffe » mais elle s'était déjà retournée dans la direction que montrait Alice pour voir qui était cette fameuse fille. Elle vit Edward, en costume noir et chemise blanche, il était tout simplement magnifique et parfait. Quant à la pouffe, c'était une superbe blonde avec une robe très courte et provoquante.

« - Qui est-ce ? Demanda Bella à Alice.

- Tanya, cracha-t-elle. C'est l'assistante d'Edward. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'inviter cette cruche. »

Bella reconnue la blonde qui avait accosté Edward lors de sa sortie en boite.

« - Excusez-nous les enfants, mais nous devons faire bonne figure en allant parler aux gens, souffla Mr Cullen.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas Mr et Mme Cullen mais Carlisle et Esmée. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas assez vieux pour nous faire appeler par notre nom de famille surtout par une amie de nos enfants, » sourit chaleureusement Esmée.

Ils partirent me laissant seule avec Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie rejoignirent le groupe rapidement et discutèrent ou plutôt critiquèrent les gens autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux n'aimait ce genre de soirée.

« - Nom de Dieu … » chuchota Jacob qui les avait rejoints quelques minutes auparavant.

Bella se demanda ce qu'il se passait et regarda dans sa direction. Elle reconnue rapidement Leah dans une robe noire, accompagnée de Seth. Jacob ne décrochait plus ses yeux d'elle, ce qui amusa Bella.

Après les avoir salués, Bella sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle aurait reconnu son parfum entre milles.

« - Bonsoir, » salua Edward.

Leurs yeux ne se décrochaient plus l'un de l'autre mais Bella vit le regard d'Edward changer quand il vit Jacob à ses côtés. Il fallait que Bella lui parle.

« - Salut les gens ! » dit la fameuse Tanya

Sa voix horripilait déjà Bella.

« - Peux-tu lâcher mon bras s'il te plait ? Tes ongles dans ma peau, ce n'est pas très agréable, » murmura Jacob à l'oreille de Bella.

Oups. Bella s'excusa puis son regard n'arrêtait pas de dévier sur ceux d'Edward. Il était triste, cela se voyait.

« - Mesdames et Messieurs, le dîner est servi, » annonça le maître hôtelier de la soirée.

Comme chaque soirée de ce genre, les personnes étaient placées. Bella et Jacob se retrouvèrent à la table des avocats. Leur cabinet fût au complet, ajouté de Riley et Edward ainsi que leur « compagne ».

Bella se retrouva entre Jacob et Riley. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une jeune femme brune, Melinda. Elle avait l'air toute aussi cruche que cette Tanya. Edward se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se fixer et le dîner ne faisait que commencer.

Bella remarqua que tout le monde s'entendait bien, ce qui était étonnant, vu qu'ils étaient un peu des cabinets concurrents.

« - Et si nous nous regroupions ? » Demanda Riley.

Cela a eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'interrogea Edward.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pourrions pas nous unir ? Nous sommes que deux et avoues que ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment au cabinet, surtout avec tes absences répétées. Au moins, on ferait face contre le cabinet Volturi ! »

Bella fit des allers et retours entre Jacob et Edward qui pesait le pour et le contre.

« - Qu'en penses-tu Bella ? Insista Riley. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est à réfléchir et à reparler dans une prochaine réunion mais sûrement pas ce soir. Nous sommes ici pour décompresser et ne pas penser au boulot alors faisons-le !

- Bien dit ! » S'exclama Tanya qui levait son verre.

Bella sourit en regardant Edward. Elle compatissait sincèrement.

« - Tiens donc ! Entendit Bella derrière elle. La table des avocats minables. »

Bella reconnut la voix de Félix Volturi.

« - Vous sentez ? Sourit Jacob. Je crois que quelqu'un vient de marcher dans de la merde ! Ah non, notre cher Félix est ici alors tout est normal. »

La table explosa de rire sous le regard furieux de Volturi.

« - Je vois que ça vole toujours aussi haut ici ! Affirma Félix. Toujours pas décidé à nous rejoindre chère Bella, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »

L'avoir aussi près d'elle lui donna des frissons mais de dégoût.

« - Non, merci. Et je ne vous rejoindrai jamais même si vous me payer le triple de mon salaire actuel. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Un jour, tu le comprendras si tu deviens un homme et non le petit chien à son papa ! Le nargua-t-elle.

Félix voulu faire un geste mais Jacob et Riley se levèrent.

« - Tu ne voudrais quand même pas faire un scandale ici, averti Edward. Alors dégage maintenant. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici et on se reverra au tribunal. »

Félix regarda la table et partit sans un dernier mot.

Le dîner se déroula sans d'autres incidents et la soirée dansante débuta. Tout-le -monde dansait mais Bella rejoignit Angela et Ben, ne voulant pas danser. Elle discuta un petit moment avec sa meilleure amie jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Leah, seule à une table. C'était l'occasion de lui parler.

« - Je peux ? Demanda Bella à Leah pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit Leah, mal à l'aise.

- Leah, est-ce que tu m'en veux d'être venue avec Jacob, ce soir ? Avoua Bella.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi je t'en voudrai ? Je ne suis pas avec lui que je sache, se justifia-t-elle.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le redis, Jacob n'est rien pour moi autre que l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Seth qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour te rendre jalouse car on en a marre de vous voir tourner au tour et de vous voir rien faire ! Car si tu ne fais rien maintenant, qui te dit qu'il ne va pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'est plus moi que tu devras regarder avec des yeux noirs mais cette autre femme qui sera peut-être plus qu'une amie pour lui. Alors un conseil, perds pas ton temps et va l'inviter maintenant à danser ! Je veux vous voir Lundi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et amoureux !

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » Coupa Bella.

Aucune des deux femmes n'en revenait pas du discours de Bella mais Leah n'insista pas et se leva pour rejoindre Jacob.

Bella chercha Edward des yeux et l'aperçu en train de discuter avec un homme en costard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Edward tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui sourit. Il s'excusa auprès de l'homme avec qui il parlait et se dirigea vers elle.

« - Accepterais-tu cette danse ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Bella le regarda et après une petite hésitation, elle mit sa main dans la sienne pour se diriger vers la piste de danse. En regardant autour d'elle, Bella vit Alice, Rosalie et Esmée les observer avec de grands sourires.

« - Ignore-les, » souffla Edward.

Bella releva sa tête pour le regarder mais elle se perdit dans ses yeux verts émeraude. Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Leurs visages se rapprochaient et le nez d'Edward frôlait le sien. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres mais Bella eut un moment de lucidité et détourna son visage. La musique se termina et Bella quitta rapidement la piste de danse. Elle prit son étole et sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre un peu l'air.

Bella fût rapidement rejoins par Edward qui lui avait mis sa veste de costume sur les épaules.

« - Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je n'aurai pas dû, s'excusa Edward.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui ne sais pas ce que je veux, » objecta Bella.

Le silence était pour une fois pesant entre eux. Sans qu'elle se retint, les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Edward ne put s'empêcher de prendre Bella dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état à cause de lui.

« - ça me tue de ne pouvoir rien te dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te le dirai mais ça concerne ma famille aussi et je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le risque de les mettre en danger ou à découvert.

- Je sais, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. Tu as raison, nous nous ne connaissons pas assez. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué cette semaine que j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de toi alors oui, ton secret va être dur à accepter mais je le fais car j'ai trop besoin de toi dans ma vie. Et un jour, qui sait, peut-être que tu me le diras et nous aurons donc plus rien à cacher.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu me laisses une deuxième chance ? Sourit Edward.

- Vous comprenez bien mon cher Watson ! » Rigola Bella.

Edward ne se fit pas prier et embrassa Bella.

« - retournons à l'intérieur, tu es gelée, » proposa Edward.

Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la rapprocha de lui.

La vente aux enchères organisées pendant ce gala de charité avait commencé. Toutes sortes de choses étaient vendues pour une association contre le sida.

Edward et Bella restèrent au fond de la salle, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De temps en temps, Edward posa ses lèvres sur les épaules dénudées de Bella ce qui lui donna des frissons dans tout son corps. Certaines personnes remarquèrent le couple et sourirent en les voyants enlacés.

A la fin de la vente aux enchères, la soirée dansante reprit. Bella fût invité par Jacob qui la remercia d'avoir poussé Leah à aller le voir et la félicita pour Edward et elle. Alors que Bella dansait de nouveau avec Edward, ils furent interrompus par Tanya.

« - Edward ! Pouvons-nous rentrer maintenant ? J'aimerais bien qu'on termine notre soirée seul à seul si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, » insinua-t-elle.

Bella fût abasourdi par Tanya et son air de nymphomane. Elle n'avait un caractère de jalouse mais dès fois, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« - Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté directement, je suis Bella Swan, la petite-amie d'Edward et toi ? Tu es Tanya Denali, la secrétaire d'Edward, je ne me trompe pas ? Sourit hypocritement Bella.

- Tu dois faire erreur ! Edward n'a pas de petite-amie, d'ailleurs, il serait venue avec toi ce soir si tu avais été sa petite-amie or il est venu avec moi ! dit fièrement Tanya.

- Nous nous étions engueulés, ça arrive dans tous les couples ! Disons que tu étais plutôt sa roue de secours pour venir à ce gala mais nous nous sommes réconciliés maintenant alors c'est avec moi qui va rentrer et toi, tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour finir ta soirée car je ne partage pas, » finit Bella très sérieuse.

Si Tanya avait pu sortir de la fumée par ses oreilles, elle l'aurait fait.

« - Et toi, tu dis rien ?! S'exclama Tanya en regardant Edward.

- Bella a raison. Nous sommes ensemble et tu es ma secrétaire, rien de plus. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça alors il vaudrait mieux que tu envisages de quitter le cabinet. Maintenant excuses-nous mais nous allons retrouver ma famille. »

Bella suivit Edward avec un petit sourire de contentement. Elle espérait seulement que Tanya avait compris le message.

Le couple dit en revoir aux gens qu'ils connaissaient et proposèrent de raccompagner Ben et Angela qui acceptèrent avec plaisir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, les amis de Bella leur dirent bonne nuit et laissèrent les deux en bas de l'immeuble.

« - Tu veux monter ? Demanda Bella.

- J'en ai très envie mais je ne préfère pas. Je veux y aller doucement avec toi et ce n'est pas en montant le premier soir que je vais y arriver.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bonne nuit Edward, » dit-elle déçue.

Bella se tourna vers la porte d'entrée sans un baiser.

« - Bella…attends ! »

Edward lui attrapa le bras pour la retourner et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plait, supplia Bella.

- Bella, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Crois-moi Edward, j'ai autant envie que toi d'y aller doucement et ce n'est pas ce soir que nous aurons notre première fois mais j'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi. »

Bella le vit fermer les yeux et il posa son front contre le sien.

« - C'est d'accord, je reste, céda-t-il.

- Merci, » murmura Bella avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Bella lui prit la main et le dirigea vers son appartement.

« - tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- un verre d'eau s'il te plait. »

Bella lui servit et alla se changer dans la salle de bains. Après s'être tous les deux déshabillés, Bella et Edward se mirent sous la couette, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Es-tu fatiguée ? Demanda Edward.

- non et toi ?

- non. Nous pourrions parler.

- Que veux-tu savoir que tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'entendre la réponse mais combien d'hommes as-tu eu avant moi ?

- La question fatidique des ex ! Rigola Bella. Rassure-toi, je n'ai qu'une seule personne au lycée mais ça c'est très vite terminé… »

Bella se renfrogna en repensant à cette partie de son passé ce que remarqua Edward en baissant la tête vers elle.

« - Serait-il indiscret de te demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et resserra le bras d'Edward sur elle. Bella n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot de sa bouche.

« - Je vais commencer si tu veux, commença Edward. Je suis sorti avec deux filles. Une au lycée mais elle a déménagé et je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle après son départ. J'ai rencontré la deuxième fille à la fac mais je l'ai découvert un soir dans le lit d'un autre mec que moi. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me lancer dans des relations qui ne donnent rien. Bien sûr, c'était jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une belle brune au bar d'un hôtel et que je tombe sous son charme. »

Bella sourit.

« - Je suis désolée que cette fille à la fac n'ait pas vu voir l'homme parfait que tu es.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas si parfait que cela.

- Tu l'es pour moi, » murmura Bella en se tournant pour se retrouver face à Edward.

Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa sans plus tarder.

« - c'est toi qui est parfaite.

- tu vas vite te rendre compte que non. Je déteste perdre, je suis têtue, maladroite… »

Bella allait continuer mais il l'interrompu par un autre baiser de plus en plus conséquent.

« - Edward…, arrêta Bella. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il faut que je te parle dans mon passé, dit Bella sérieusement.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Si. Il faut que je surmonte cette période de ma vie et j'ai besoin de te le dire. Seule Angela est au courant. »

Bella souffla un bon coup pour avoir du courage et se lança.

- Aujourd'hui, je suis Bella Swan, une femme forte qui arrive à plaider devant un jury pour défendre quelqu'un ou envoyer un mec en prison mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Au lycée, j'étais une fille réservée qui préférait lire des livres que d'aller aux soirées. Je n'étais pas une fille populaire. Un jour, Mike, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, joueur de basket m'a abordé. Il a prétendu s'intéresser à moi et j'étais flattée. On a commencé à sortir ensemble et ça se passait plutôt bien pendant les trois premiers mois enfin il essayait toujours d'avoir plus que de simples câlins mais je n'étais pas prête. Il acceptait et tout allait pour le mieux. Un après-midi, il m'a donné rendez-vous chez lui pour un devoir du lycée. Quand je suis arrivée, nous étions que tous les deux et j'ai été trop naïve de penser que nous allions travailler… »

Bella baissa les yeux, honteuse de la suite. Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Elle remercia intérieurement Edward de ne pas l'interrompre. Cela lui donna la force de continuer.

« - Nous avons commencé à nous embrasser. C'était plutôt agréable mais j'ai voulu arrêter avant qu'on aille plus loin. J'ai pensé qu'il allait comprendre comme les autres fois mais apparemment pas. Cette fois-ci, il voulait aller plus loin, il en avait marre de m'attendre. Il m'a embrassé de force et a commencé à me déshabiller. J'essayais de me débattre mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. J'ai vraiment cru que ça allait mal se finir et qu'il allait me violer. Heureusement, sa mère est arrivée plus tôt que prévu et j'ai pu m'enfuir de chez eux. »

Edward prit Bella dans ses bras. Elle fondit en larmes. Elle réussit malgré tout à se calmer au bout de quelques minutes.

« - Ben n'est pas au courant sinon il aurait tué Ben et mon père ne vaut pas mieux surtout que lui, il a une arme de service, ça aurait été plus dangereux.

- Arme de service ?

- Mon père est shérif de Forks.

- Oh…, dit-il surpris, Shérif ! Dois-je m'inquiéter ?!

- non, tu ne crains rien. Mais si je te raconte tout cela, ce n'est pas pour rien. Après cette histoire, je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à un homme sauf Ben, Jacob et mon père. Et même si j'ai eu un semblant de relation avec Jacob, ça n'a pas été jusqu'à coucher avec lui. Donc… ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme…, » finit-elle en se cachant dans le cou d'Edward.

Il releva la tête de sa petite-amie pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi, Bella. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis vraiment très fier de toi. Après ce que tu as traversé, je trouve que tu t'en es bien sortie. Beaucoup de filles n'auraient pas réagi comme ça. Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, une avocate imbattable au tribunal et ma petite-amie. Et compte sur moi pour qu'on prenne tout notre temps, on avancera à ton rythme. »

Edward fit de nouveau pleurer Bella avec son petit discours.

« - Merci, tu es un amour. Mais oublions tout cela, s'il te plait. Je suis dans tes bras, heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Bien sûr. »

Bella se rallongea, dos à Edward. Petit à petit, la belle brune s'endormit dans les bras de son homme. Ce fût l'une des meilleures nuit de Bella.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Bonne fête de fin d'année.  
**

**Bisouxxx  
**

**ClaralexCullen  
**


End file.
